Osito de goma
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: Cuando ella llora él se siente como si una pepa de sandía está pinchando sus órganos, y un pedazo de la cascara está en su garganta.


**D** isclaimer: **B** leach es de Tite.

 **D** escripción: **T** woshot, **U** niverso **a** lterno.

 **N/A** : ¡Hola!, esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba llegando tarde a clases hoy.

.

.

.

" **E** n un bosque se bifurcaron dos caminos, y yo… tomé el menos transitado.

 **E** sto marco la diferencia **". R** obert **F** rost

.

.

.

 **I**

.

.

.

A Hitsugaya le gustan los dulces, mucho, también los dibujos animados, y no es como si él fuera un niño, o no, claro que no, pero le gustan, son así como su relajante después de un día complicado, además hay de diferentes colores, sabores, y a él como que eso es lo que más le gusta, a veces en su boca hace estallar dulces ácidos, y se siente así como un limón arrugado, eso era gracioso, y los picantes, oh mi dios después de eso debía de tomar litros de agua. A Hitsugaya también le gusta la sandía, porque es dulce, jugosa y tienes pepas, y le hace recordar a su amiga Momo, y ella como que le gusta, así como la sandía, y ella es linda pero tonta, pero le gusta, así como mucho, pero ella no siente lo mismo, por eso mejor no le dice que le gusta la sandía, ni que como que la ama, y ella lo trata como si fuera un niño, y esa parte de Momo a él no le gusta, a veces se pregunta si en otro mundo, o quizás otra dimensión , ella lo ama, así como su fruta favorita, o como a su profesor que le da clases de apoyo en su casa.

— ¡Peque-Shiro! — Le dice un día, y él arruga la nariz, porque él no es pequeño, él es un tío grande ya, porque Hitsugaya tiene once pero es como un adulto. Y él se queja, pero ella no le hace caso y habla, así como mucho, y ella da suspiros, se sonroja, le dice entonces finalmente que al fin pudo entrar a la segundaria que quería, y él solo asiente, cruza sus brazos, y la felicita, le dan ganas entonces de convidarle un par de caramelos, pero no es como si él está admitiendo que come dulces, o que le gustan los dibujos, porque ella lo va a tratar peor aún, y ella se va a reír, y el definitivamente no es un niño pequeño ni nada de esa porquería, y ella es tonta, ni siquiera sabe porque le gusta, es como raro. Y él se siente así como solo cuando ella deja de visitarlo, y Hitsugaya es grande, por eso quiere ir a la segundaria, y no estar más con los bobos de sus compañeros, que ni siquiera saben sacar una velocidad inicial en M.R.U, patético, entonces habla con su abuela, otra vez, porque desde los siete que le viene diciendo que no quiere ir así como los otros, porque él eso le aburre, y Hitsugaya quiere terminar rápido la escuela, así puede cuidar mejor de su abuela, y a Hitsugaya le gustan los dulces así como mucho, y por eso es que conoce a la tipa más molesta del mundo, ella esta como loca, y sus pechos son terroríficamente grandes, cuando se inclina le golpean la cara fuerte, y a él no le gusta, pero ella es buena también porque regaña al tipo de la tienda que lo estaba molestando, aunque Hitsugaya en realidad no necesita que lo cuiden, ni que lo defiendan, así que como que se molesta con ella, y se le grita, entonces se va dejándola molesta a sus espaldas, y ella en verdad no se merecía que se comportara tan mal, pero él como que estaba de mal humor, y ella era como loca, muy loca, y no le gusta.

—¡Oye niño!— Lo llama de repente justo cuando estaba por cruzar la calle, y antes de que pusiera un pie en la línea de cebra ella lo sujeta por el cuello de su capucha celeste sucio, que usaba casi siempre, y lo hace girar hasta que sus ojos se encuentran, y ella tiene unos ojos azules claros, lindos. — ¿Es que no te han enseñado modales? — Pregunta, con ese tono de regaño, y él frunce las cejas, porque es una tipa molesta, no es como si Hitsugaya no tuviera modales, por supuesto que no, su abuela le había enseñado bien después de todo, y ellos no tienen demasiado dinero, y él estaba enojado con ella, y se compró caramelos, porque le gustan, y ese era un gasto innecesario, Hitsugaya se siente culpable, entonces quiere devolver los caramelos, y el tipo del negocio no se los acepta, y la mujer loca de cabellos rubios termina molesta regañándolo mientras lo sujeta de la su capucha, y le dice un montón de cosas, pero se distrae un poco porque alguien la parece que la está llamando, así que Hitsugaya aprovecha y se escapa, sintiéndose el peor de todos los chicos. Piensa en su abuela todo el camino a casa, y se siente tonto, así como Momo, y molesto, así como la chica rubia, y le gustan los dulces, pero no come ninguno porque no se los merece.

A Hitsugaya le gusta su abuela, así como los dulces y la sandía, porque ella es linda, y lo quiere como mucho, Hitsugaya sabe que la ama así como a su vida, y ella es esa clase de personas buenas, lindas de adentro hacia afuera, de afuera hacia adentro, y el es como un adulto, pero también es como un niño tonto, uno que la quiere mucho, y que tratara de ser el mejor solo por ella, así que cuando la chica de ojos azules, lindos, llega a su casa una semana después , él no sabe bien que hacer, porque solo quiere ser un caballero , como quería su abuela, pero entonces ella le sonríe, y le pide agua, pero luego la rechaza porque la verdad es que prefiere el jugo, y ríe, y le hace recordar a un gato raro, ni siquiera sabe porque , y cuando ella pide hablar a solas con su abuela, él aprieta los dientes un poco molesto, porque no sabe lo que ella le dirá, ni sabe lo que la muchacha quiere.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despide ella, y ahora él sabe que llama Rangiku Matsumoto, y no sabe muy bien que decir, ni tampoco lo que debe hacer, porque ahora Hitsugaya va a ir a la segundaria, con una beca bastante jugosa, y tendrá que ver a la chica molesta hasta terminar, así que a Hitsugaya le gustan las sandias y Momo resulta que también estará por ahí, y él se siente contento, porque también va a ayudar a su abuela, y va a ver a su amiga, y va a comer caramelos debes en cuando.

.

.

 **II**

.

.

La vida de segundaria es algo estresante, Hitsugaya se da cuenta de esto un día, uno muy loco por cierto, y no es como si a él le molestara haber sido elegido como presidente de los alumnos, o no , claro que no solo es que es apenas su primer mes en el lugar y no se adapta aun, y tener de vicepresidenta Matsumoto definitivamente no era algo grato, porque ella es como una de esas tipas que solo piensan en moda, y comida exótica, si es así como se le podía llamar a sus alimentos asquerosos, más asquerosos que los que Momo cocino un día en su clase, y quizás más asquerosa que la banana que había utilizado Orihime en su clase de ciencias, la muchacha en verdad era como rara, y muy vaga, ósea él siempre terminaba haciendo hasta los deberes de ella, y aunque Hitsugaya regañaba entre dientes debía admitir que estaba como agradecido con la muchacha, porque después de todo era quien había convencido a su abuela para que este en ese lugar, y lo había inscrito en una beca sospechosa, y le sonreía así todo agradable, y cuando alguien habla mal de él ella lo defendía, o daba una mirada como fría, y Matsumoto a pesar de ser molesta, y vaga, y toda esa porquería cada día le mostraba que era una chica buena, así como agradable, y que hacia un buen té, aún mejor que el de su abuela, y Matsumoto tiene quince, y aunque lo molesta un poco ella sabe que él es como un adulto, y cuando él hace algo por la escuela, por los chicos, o por su abuela, sus ojos azules brillan bonito, así como el papel brillante que protege a los caramelos.

A Hitsugaya le gusta Momo así como la sandía, y a Matsumoto le gusta un chico escalofriante así como su comida "excéntrica", y él no dice nada porque los días pasan, la conoce más y ella a él, y de un momento a otro él pasa a ser Taicho, al menos para ella, y Hitsugaya la reprende pero al final le termina gustando cuando ella lo llama así, porque Matsumoto se lo dice con suma seriedad, y siempre que alguien se burla del sobre nombre ella dice: — Es un capitán porque los capitanes son geniales, y por más que su barco se hunda ellos permanecen abordo dejando que los demás ocupen los barcos pequeños, y piensan en los demás antes que en sí mismos, y eres un tipo idiota, que no me agradas y si vuelves hablar mal de mí Taicho te are tragar tu fea campera— Y Hitsugaya no sabe si reírse, si sentirse alagado, o de corregir su concepto de capitán , pero finalmente no le molesta, porque ella es como infantil a veces, pero es una buena chica, y ahora le agrada, es por eso que cuando ella llora él se siente como si una pepa de sandía está pinchando sus órganos, y un pedazo de la cascara está en su garganta , y se siente así como pequeño, así como un niño muy tonto, entonces ella lo aprieta contra su pecho como si fuera un muñeco y llora más fuerte mientras están en el aula del concejo estudiantil, y Hitsugaya solo la deja hacer lo que quiera, y le da su caramelo sabor picante que tenía reservado para después de un día malo, y Matsumoto lo suelta, lleva el caramelo a su boca y lo saborea , ella sonríe, y lo abraza mientras le da un beso húmedo en la mejilla, y Hitsugaya arruga la cara porque eso era asqueroso, pero ella estaba sonriendo otra vez, y por ese momento eso era lo importante, y Gin era como un tipo idiota que le caía mal, así como el maestro particular de Momo.

—Gracias Taichou —le dice mientras le prepara un té como recompensa por ser bueno con ella. Y a Hitsugaya le gusta su abuela, así como los dulces, la sandía, y así como la amistad de Matsumoto, él entonces solo sabe que quiere cuidar de su abuela, y de las cosas que le gustan, se esfuerza el doble en sus actividades finalmente, y come la comida nutritiva con agradecimiento, duerme la siesta para poder estar más sano, y para poder crecer rápido, porque de nada le servía su mente brillante, sino la aparentaba, porque el mundo es jodidamente grande y la gente muy prejuiciosa, excepto su abuela, porque ella es linda, así como de adentro hacia afuera y de afuera hacia adentro, y quizás Matsumoto sea un poco así como su abuela, porque ella habla con todos, y cuida de la gente, es bondadosa, aunque pensándolo bien ella no es como su abuela en lo absoluto, si fuera de esa manera entonces sería desastroso, porque Matsumoto era como loca, y descontrolada, y Hitsugaya estaba seguro de que a veces toma algo de alcohol, porque que cuando le habla de cerca su aliento huele a sake, y ella es como demasiado liberal, y floja, muy floja, y él tiene once pero es como un adulto, pero una parte de él le dice que en realidad es como un niño, uno muy pequeño que sus padres abandonaron recién nacido, y Matsumoto era como una niña, pero en el fondo es una adulta, una que sufre demasiado, que está sola, y que tiene un novio al cual se aferra como si fuera su vida, pero él no la ama, ella lo sabe, pero lo retiene, lo lastima, y él a ella, y eso no está bien, Matsumoto lo sabe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, yo amo esta pareja :)

Que tengan unos buenos días, tardes, noches, y años.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
